Alkaline membrane fuel cells (AMFCs) generate electricity using mostly Hydrogen fuel. In the past, the Hydrogen source considered for AMFC fuel cell stacks has been a tank of compressed Hydrogen gas connected to the AMFC. Compressed Hydrogen, however, is not easily available in many parts of the world, and handling of compressed H2 gas tanks can be demanding because of transport regulations and because of the low weight % Hydrogen in such gas tanks. Ammonia tanks, on the other hand, contain liquid ammonia under pressure of several bars and consequently have significantly higher weight % of Hydrogen versus compressed H2 gas. Use of ammonia as source of Hydrogen can therefore provide an improvement in Hydrogen fuel packaging and facilitates fuel supply in many rural areas where ammonia is much more readily available than compressed Hydrogen.